Reckoning
by Funkyicecube
Summary: It's all over. She survived the problems in her life thanks to him.
1. Cry herself to sleep

I don't know where the idea for this came from. I was kind of tired whenI wrote this and I had just watched the original Pink Panther movie (it's not as good as the new one) so that probably explains everything. This is just a sad piece of writing. I was going to turn it into more than a oneshot but when I tried it didn't work. Please review.

Alexz

* * *

24 hours. That's how long she had been sat there.

What had she been doing for 24 hours?

Crying, mourning and thinking.

Thinking about him.

He had lied to her. He had strung her along, she had fallen for it and he had thrown her away like a child's toy.

That's all she was to him.

A toy he loved, until something better came along. After that she was history.

And the something better was her sister.

Now that he had her sister, he couldn't care less about the fact that her heart had been broken into a thousand tiny pieces. He couldn't care less about the fact that she was falling apart.

"He's such a jerk. But I love him."

And with those words, tears were unleashed as Jude Harrison cried herself to sleep.

All over Lil' Tommy Q.

* * *

Please review. 


	2. Glistening with tears

I know I said this was gonna be a one-shot but I couldn't help myself. This came to me a few days ago but I couldn't log on. Anyone else have that problem? You know where it wouldn't let you review or access your account.

Anyway, I wanted to write more in this chapter but it made me feel depressed and I had to watch a lot of Fairly Odd Parents and Spongebob to help mke me happy again. It worked!

I can't remember if I put this in the first chapter so here it is:

I don't own Jude, Tommy, Sadie or anyone from Instant Star. They all belong to CTV and The-N.

Please R&R.

Alexz

* * *

The next week was hard for Jude.

She had become depressed and had to watch her life slowly wear away.

Her parents didn't want her, Sadie was always with Tommy and her best friends; the two people she thought would always be there for her had made her an outcast.

She decided she couldn't take it anymore.

Tom Quincy arrived at the Harrison's front door.

He was about to knock, when he found the door was unlocked. This was unusual. Their front door was always locked.

Stepping cautiously into the hall he looked around.

It was empty.

"Sadie? Jude? Mrs. Harrison?"

He got no answer.

Growing worried he made his way upstairs.

Meanwhile, Jude was sat on her bed, a razor in her hand, not knowing that the guy who caused her so much pain was right outside her door.

She positioned the razor above her wrist and was about to bring it down onto her pale, white skin when Tommy walked through the door.

Jude saw him and gasped, dropping the razor.

Tommy ran and knelt down beside her. She was shaking and her blue eyes glistened with tears.

Looking at him, she saw tears flowing down his face.

This time she had caused the pain.

"Jude. What are you doing? You'd be dead right now if I hadn't come in."

She turned away from him.

"Maybe that would be better." She whispered.

Taking her face in his hands he made her look at him.

"Girl, listen to me. You know that's not true."

Letting the tears fall, she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Isn't it? Mom and Dad have abandoned me, Jamie and Kat have made me an outcast, Sadie ignores me and you… you tell me you love me and then throw me away."

He sighed.

"Jude, I know your life's not great at the moment, but killing yourself won't solve anything. I'll help you through this. I know what you're going through. Just trust me ok. And I don't want you to try this again. I don't know where I'd be if I lost you."

She stood up.

"I know where you'd be. You'd be with my sister."

She ran out of her room, downstairs and out of the front door, slamming it behind her.

Tommy picked up the razor from where it had fallen onto the floor and looked at it.

Then he realised something. After the scare that Jude gave him today- he loved her more than her sister.

Taking out his cell phone, he dialled a number that he hoped, after this, he would never have to dial again.

"Sadie. We need to talk."


	3. Criminal

Here's chapter 3. Also I had a flamish review about the fact that Jude wouldn't become suicidal overnight. I didn't enjoy that review and it made me rethink this story. I was also pretty depressed/stressed at the time 'cause I was studying for my SATS that start tomorrow. So i'm sorry about the angryish PM I sent back. You know who you are.

Alexz

* * *

Tommy pulled up in his Viper outside a small Italian café that he and Sadie often went to.

During the short drive there he was thinking about how he was going to tell Sadie that it was over between them. He knew she probably wouldn't take it well.

He immeadiately spotted Sadie sat at a table drinking a latté. Taking a deep breath he walked over to her.

"Hey Tom." She leaned over to kiss him but he turned away. "Tommy what's wrong?"

He sighed.

"I don't think it's working." Sadie looked confused.

Tommy realised he wasn't specific enough.

"Us. You know, me and you. It's just not working."

Sadie sighed.

"It's because of Jude isn't it?"

Tommy suddenly found himself feeling guilty. How could he break up with a girl for her younger sister?

He decided to be honest with her.

"Yes it is. I'm sorry Sadie. I hope we can stay friends."

Surprisingly she took the news well.

"Listen. I know that you and Jude are perfect for eachother. And yeah, we can still be friends."

Tommy looked at her.

"Sadie, Jude tried to... she tried... she tried to kill herself."

Sadie jumped out of her seat.

"WHAT? Oh my god! Is she ok?"

Tommy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. She's..."

Sadie pushed him away. By know everyone in the café was staring at them.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when my baby sister tried to commit suicide?" She turned away from him. "Is she alive?"

"Sadie she's fine. I found her and stopped her before she did anything."

Sadie whipped around.

"Where is she?"

Tommy shook his head.

"I don't know. She ran off."

Sadie grabbed her bag and coat and left the money for the latté on the table.

"I need to find her. See you later Tom."

Sadie ran off.

* * *

As all this was going on, Jude was sat in the alley of G-Major, the same place that Tommy Quincy kissed her on her sixteenth birthday (and broke her heart). She was lost in thought, remembering the conversation she had with Portia at Darius' party.

_**The label wants a hit, My mom wants straight A's, Sadie she wants me dead!**_

_**Ever think about what you want?**_

_**I want to make great music!**_

Everything she had said to Portia then was still true. It had never changed.

Picking up her guitar, she began to sing.

* * *

Sadie ran into the G-Major lobby. She began to rush around asking everyone where Jude was.

That's when she heard her sister's voice.

It sounded so sad, pain evident in her voice.

"I won't deny, I faked it  
Don't wanna lie, I'm jaded  
I wanna scream when inside I'm breaking down  
I've left the stone I was under  
I'm running home, you won't find her  
She walks alone all through this broken town

Goin' the wrong way down a one way street  
Where the feeling is criminal  
Nobody helps me out when I bleed  
Just a look, look, looking for someone like me  
Where the feeling is mutual  
Can anybody see what I see  
Cuz I don't see me

I blow away the ashes  
I clear his face to look at it  
He stole my name while I waited lost and found  
I found a place where I'll keep you  
Cuz I won't live through you or beneath you  
I walk this way where these winds won't bring me down

Goin' the wrong way down a one way street  
Where the feeling is criminal  
Nobody helps me out when I bleed  
Just a look, look, looking for someone like me  
Where the feeling is mutual  
Can anybody see what I see  
Cuz I don't see me don't

Let me be  
Stayin at all  
Don't waste it on me  
Cuz if I take a chance  
And if I hurt again  
And if I let you in  
Be my reckoning  
Ooo, hey!

Goin' the wrong way down a one way street  
Where the feeling is criminal  
Nobody helps me out when I bleed  
Just a look, look, looking for someone like me  
Where the feeling is mutual  
Can anybody see what I see  
Cuz I don't see me."

Sadie found her way to the alley.

Sitting down she hugged Jude. They just sat there crying, until there were no tears left.

* * *

Please R&R. 


	4. G Major drama

Hi! Okay, this chapter is short and I'm sorry. I was trying to make them longer but my brain froze.

Alexz

* * *

"Can anybody see what I see, 

Cuz I don't see me."

Kwest turned to Tommy.

"Sonic perfection, man." The three of them were sat listening to Jude's latest song. She had decided to record it after playing it out in the alley.

As the two guys began to pack up, Jude slipped out the door.

Ever since the drama that had happened in her life all she wanted to do was die. She wasn't going to stop trying.

Looking around the kitchen, finding it was empty, Jude took a knife from the drawer and pointed it at her wrist. No one was going to stop her this time.

1...

The knife got closer.

2...

She took a deep breath. This was it.

3...

Just as the knife touched her skin, someone walked in.

"JUDE!"

Panicked, Jude dropped the knife.

"Georgia. It's not what you think."

Georgia walked up to her and picked up the knife.

"What? You weren't about to kill yourself? Tell me Jude. If that wasn't it, what were you doing?" Her voice was on the verge of angry.

Jude lowered her head.

"I...I don't know." It came out in a whisper and the tears began to fall.

"Oh honey." Georgia's voice softened. She pulled the teenager into a hug. "Is it me or have you really been living up to your depressed punk-rocker image lately?"

Georgia heard Jude giggle.

"Come on, Jude. Whatever's going on can't be bad enough to become suicidal."

"You don't know how wrong you are."

Jude walked off. Georgia sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

Turning around, she gathered up all of the knives she could find and locked them in her safe. Jude wasn't going to kill herself. Georgia was going to make sure of that.

* * *

Kwest made his way to the kitchen for a snack. He hadn't seen Jude for a few hours and him and Tommy were almost done mixing her track. 

He took a sandwich (that he had made earlier) from the fridge and opened a drawer to find a knife so he could cut it. That's when he noticed there were no knives there.

"Oh man, now I can't cut my sandwich."

* * *

I had to add some humour into this. Megz helped me write the last paragraph. 


	5. His Instant Star

YEY! MY SATS FINISHED TODAY! I had to do 2 science papers, 3 maths papers, 3 English papers/tasks and an essay on Macbeth.

Anyway, this chapter is for Angel422, who gave me the suggestion for this chapter. I did edit the idea as you can probably see/read, but it's similar.

Thank you to everyone for reviewing!

Alexz

* * *

Monday's, how she hated Monday's. Especially after she had no sleep the night before. 

She made her way to the coffee machine, grabbed a cup, entered Studio C and slammed the door hard.

Forgetting that it locked itself.

And even worse.

Tommy was in there.

"Hey Jude."

Making her way over to the switch board she put her coffee down, and hit him on the arm.

"What was that for?" He protested.

"The lame joke" she mumbled. It was always the same before 10am. Only recently it had become worse as depression and suicidal thoughts entered her mind.

"Why are you even in here though? You work in Studio A. This is C." Secretly, Jude had wanted to finish everything, away from anyone, by shutting herself in Studio C.

"The switch-boards are being tested today, so G told me to record in here with you."

Sighing, she slumped down in a chair, glancing over at her bag, which contained all she needed to end everything.

An awkward silence came over and haunted the studio.

Standing up, Tommy tried to open the door.

"Oh crap."

"What is it." Jude asked him, not sounding bothered.

"The door's jammed."

A few hours passed. Tommy was working on disabling the lock and Jude had slipped behind the sound-proof glass and hid behind the drum-kit that was inside. She had managed to slip her bag behind as well.

A few seconds later and Tommy had managed to open the door. Looking around he couldn't find Jude. Going into the sound-proof booth, he was devastated by what he found.

Lying on the floor, covered in blood and not moving, was his Instant Star.

* * *

I'm evil! Please R&R! 


	6. Covered in Blood

Here it is! The answer to the major question on everyone of my wonderful reviewers minds! Is Jude gonna live or is she gonna die?

Alexz

* * *

Thinking quickly, and choosing not to panic, Tommy ran out of the studio, and into Georgia's office.

"Call 911. Now!" He ran out, wanting to get back to Jude.

'She's not gonna die. If she's not dead already. Shut up Quincy.'

Kneeling down beside her, he put his head to her chest.

There was a faint pulse.

Georgia ran in, followed by Ej and Kwest.

"The paramedics are on their way." She bent down next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll be ok."

Silently he nodded. Georgia noticed the pain he felt. For her it was dred, as Jude was like a daughter to her. She couldn't imagine how bad it was for Tommy.

Tommy was holding her hand, his own covered in her blood, when the paramedics came in. Tommy was pushed back- not allowed to go with Jude. Georgia drove him, while he called Sadie. She would need to know about this and it was her choice whether to phone their mom and dad.

When Georgia, Tommy, Kwest, Ej and most – if not all – of the G-Major staff arrived at the hospital they tried to get all of the information they could...

... whilst being hassled and almost thrown out by hospital staff.

Eventually a doctor came out. Immeadiately Tommy jumped at him.

"Are all of you here for Miss Harrison?"

"Yeah. Is she going to be alright?"

The doctor looked down at his clipboard.

"Miss Harrison cut through both of her wrists this evening. If you hadn't called us in time she would be dead. Luckily she cut too far down to kill herself instantly."

Tommy looked at him. He was a young doctor who looked like he had only just left medical school.

"But is she going to be alright?"

"She's going to be fine."

A huge sigh of relief spread through the G-Major group.

"Will she still be able to play guitar?"

"Yes. Like I said, she's lucky."

Tommy was silent for a few seconds, taking everything in.

"Can we see her."

The doctor shook his head.

"Sorry, not today. If you leave a phone number, i'll call you as soon as you can. Or, if you want you can stay here. I'll find you when you're given the okay."

"Thank you so much."

The young doctor shrugged.

"No problem."

The group watched as he walked away, before slumping down in the waiting room.

It was gonna be a long wait.

* * *

I can't kill Jude off, now can I:) 


	7. Not happening

Hey! Sorry I haven't been posting recently.

Alexz

* * *

As soon as she was released, Jude went to the studio to record. She didn't care what her mom, the doctors or Tommy had to say. 

Pulling on the headphones she nodded at Kwest to start the recording. Soon after her flawless voice filled the room.

"If I was a drift on an ocean all alone

You came and rescued me  
When I was far from home  
Rush of love around my heart  
Just as I fell apart

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again

Ooo ya  
Careful, we're fragile and easily we break  
In your arms I'm certain  
It's all the love we make  
Rush of love around my heart  
Just as you take my hand

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together

I'll write you name in  
Stars across the sky (stars across the sky)  
We'll drift away in  
To each others eyes  
Hey ya (Hey ya) Hey ya ya ya ya ya, oh ya ya

Nobody ever cared as much for me  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together again

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and you've put me back together again"

Kwest went up to her after she had finished.

"Jude that was awesome. But I don't think Tommy is gonna like the fact that you sang one of his Boyz Attack songs."

Jude grinned at him.

"He's gonna have to get over it isn't he. It's going on my album!"

She walked out of the studio. Kwest smiled. It was good to have the happy, non-suicidal Jude back.

Jude had walked straight out of the studio and into Sadie.

"Sades? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Jude but you need to come home now."

Sadie grabbed Jude's arm and began to lead her out, however Jude pulled away.

"What don't you understand about now?" Sadie asked.

Jude looked at her in disbelief.

"I need to get my guitar." Whilst giving her a look that said 'duh'.

She walked back into the studio to pick up her guitar and found Kwest sitting at the switch-board.

"I've got to go Kwest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jude."

When the two sisters got home, Jude couldn't believe her eyes.

"This can't be happening." She whispered to no one as tears began to spill.


	8. What are friends for?

"Sadie. This can't be happening. TELL ME IT'S NOT HAPPENING!" Tears began streaming down Jude's face as she screamed this at her sister. Sadie wrapped her arms around her baby sister, both of them crying.

"I can't leave him. I love him so much." Jude whispered.

And Sadie knew exactly who she was talking about.

When their mom got home, the two sisters gave her the cold shoulder.

Sadie kept to herself in her room, as did Jude.

Or so she thought.

Tommy was lounging on his couch, softly strumming his guitar. It was around 11 at night and it was raining like hell outside.

There was a knock at the door. He opened it to find Jude, standing there, guitar on her back and soaked to the skin.

He pulled her inside.

"Jude? What are you doing here?"

That's when she broke down on his shoulder. She told him everything; about how she hated her mom for selling their house, how she hated her mom for making her leave and how much she didn't want to leave him. About how much she loved him.

After crying for a good hour, he told her to take a shower. He put her clothes in the drier and made up some coffee.

The producer and artist sat on the sofa together, talking and trying to sort things out.

Tommy left to fill up their coffee mugs and came back to find Jude asleep on the couch. He simply pulled a blanket over her, kissed her forehead and left her to sleep.

It was early in the morning when Victoria noticed that her daughter was missing. She called everyone – Jamie, Kat, G-Major and finally Tommy.

Jude was woken by the phone. Being as it was early in the morning and she hadn't had her first cup of coffee, she was stupid enough to answer it.

"Hello?"

Jude's mom immeadiately noticed her daughters voice.

"JUDE ELIZABETH HARRISON WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING? RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT!"

* * *

OoohhJude's in trouble! 


	9. Horrible daughter

Ok you guys! I'm sorry that some of you got confused with my last chapter so i'm putting up 2 as a sorry present!

Here you go!

* * *

Jude nearly dropped the phone.

"Mom?"

Tommy was woken by the sounds of someone shouting, however no one was shouting back.

He pulled on his robe and rushed out of his room, to find Jude sitting cross-legged on the floor, crying her eyes out.

Tommy sat down next to her, pulled her into his lap and rocked her back and forth.

Eventually she calmed down, enough to talk.

She explained to him, the argument she had had with her mom.

_"Mom?"_

_"JUDE ELIZABETH HARRISON WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT TOM'S PLACE? YOU'RE SEEING HIM AREN'T YOU?" _

_"NO! Mom, please. You're ready to pack our bags and move somewhere else. But look at me mom. I have a job, loads of amazing friends. I can't leave."_

"_JUDE YOU WILL COME BACK HOME NOW!"_

"_NO! YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMORE MOM! SO I MIGHT AS WELL BE WITH SOMEONE WHO DOES!"_

"I hung up on her before she said anything else." She looked up at Tommy, whose arms were wrapped around her. "God, i'm such a horrible daughter. After finding out how brilliant Sadie was after her being alive for 2 years, what a disappointment it must have been for her to have me."

"Hey, don't say that. You aren't a disappointment. You'll never be a disappointment."

"Thanks Tommy."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Anytime girl."


	10. Only person she had

Here's the second half of my sorry present!

* * *

Jude and Tommy were sat on his couch together playing their guitars when the doorbell rang.

Getting up to answer it, Tommy put his guitar on the couch and looked over at Jude, who just shrugged. Neither of them were expecting anyone.

Opening the door, he was shocked to find Victoria Harrison standing there.

She pushed past him and into the hall.

"Alright, where is she?" She asked him, whilst walking into the kitchen.

"She's in the lounge, but..."

Victoria cut him off.

"Jude, grab your stuff. Come on." She pulled her bewildered daughter up from her position on the couch and she started to pull her out of the room. Jude, however, wasn't leaving without saying what she had to say.

Wrenching her arm away she moved over to stand next to Tommy.

"Mom, please. I don't want to go! Why don't you get that?"

Her mom looked outraged.

"JUDE ELIZABETH! I always knew you had an attitude but this has gone too far!"

"NO! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! I'M NOT GOING! I FINALLY GOT MY CHANCE TO BE WHAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED! I'VE FINALLY GOT OVER THE FACT THAT I WILL NEVER HAVE A NORMAL LIFE AGAIN! MY LIFE IS FINALLY PERFECT! AND YOU WANT TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME! WELL, YOU CAN GO BUT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, I'M STAYING HERE IN TORONTO!"

When Jude finished her rant she took a deep breath and stood even closer to Tommy, her arms folded against her chest.

Now it was her mother's turn to rant.

"FINE! YOU CAN STAY IN TORONTO. BUT TELL ME THIS! WHERE WILL YOU LIVE? WHO WILL YOU LIVE WITH? WHAT WILL YOU DO FOR MONEY?"

"MOM! HELLO! I HAVE A JOB! ONE THAT PAYS! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I WILL STAY BUT I WILL FIND SOMEWHERE! YOU CAN MOVE IF YOU WANT TO, BUT ME AND SADIE ARE STAYING HERE!"

Her mom sighed.

"Jude, listen. You can stay here if you want, but I don't want to leave with this shouting match as our last conversation." She looked over at Jude, who was staring at her feet. "And, whatever you may think, you aren't a disappointment. Both me and your father are extremely proud of you. We love both you and Sadie."

Jude looked up.

"How did you know about me thinking I was a disappointment?"

Victoria laughed.

"I'm a mom. We have our ways."

Now it was Jude's turn to laugh.

"No. Really."

"You left the phone off the hook. I heard everything."

Jude's eyes widened.

"But I thought I hung up."

"You didn't."

Jude stepped forward and pulled her mom into a hug.

"I'm sorry mom. I love you so much."

And with that, Jude was a sixteen year old with no parents and no home.

And with her sister at college, the only person she had was Tommy.


	11. Perfect at the Time

OK, I'm sorry if my chapters are short, but I'm suffering from writer's block. If you have any idea's please e-mail me.

This chapter is pure fluff. I had to get some in somewhere!

Alexz

* * *

Exhausted, Jude flopped down onto Tommy's couch. That's when she realized that everything her mom had said was true. She was only sixteen. She was too young to buy a house or apartment. She had money to buy one, but she couldn't.

She realized she may have made the wrong decision.

If she had gone with her mom, she would have a home – somewhere to stay and someone to stay with.

Tommy sat down beside her and put his arm around her. Jude placed her head on his shoulder, letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Maybe mom was right. Where am I gonna stay? Who am I gonna stay with?"

"Me." Was all he said.

Jude looked up at him.

"What?"

"Me. You're gonna stay with me."

Picking up the remote to the stereo, Tommy pressed the on button.

That's when the radio decided to play: 'Pick up the Pieces – Jude Harrison's remix'.

This was the first time Tommy had heard her sing it.

"Jude? Why did you record this?"

"Tommy, I don't know. It seemed perfect at the time. I'm sorry."

"Oh you will be." A mischievous smirk came across his face causing Jude to stand up and back away.

"Tommy, no..." She couldn't finish her sentence as Tommy launched at her, tickling her sides, making her shriek with laughter.

"PLEASE! STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

He subsided for a minute, thinking over her proposal.

"Alright, on one condition."

"Which is?"

The smirk was back on his face.

"You watch a horror film with me."


	12. Horror films live up to their name

HERE IT IS! If you have any idea's please e-mail me or tell me in a review! Thanks!

Alexz

* * *

Jude was scared. No wait. Terrified. But not just about the movie.

She was afraid that if she saw something with people dying she might become suicidal again. She didn't want that to happen.

As Tommy inserted the movie into the DVD player, Jude curled up on the sofa with a pillow.

All through the movie, Jude sat still, her face pale, trying to block out the suicidal thoughts.

Tommy turned off the movie, noticing that Jude was staring into space and that she seemed to be in a trance.

He waved a hand infront of her eyes.

She didn't move.

"Jude? Are you okay?"

He got no response.

"Ju..." He was about to ask her again when she suddenly bolted off of the couch.

"THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She collapsed to the floor, in tears. Still hugging the pillow.

"Hey, girl, what's wrong? Who won't leave you alone?"

Jude ignored him and started to talk. She wasn't talking to Tommy and apart from herself and him, there was no one else there.

"I won't do it. I'm not going to. You can't make me!" He rushed over to her.

"It's okay girl. Calm down."

After a few minutes of sobbing into his chest, Tommy looked down at her to find that she was asleep.

He just sat there, Jude in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

When Jude awoke, she found both her and Tommy lying on the floor. Tommy's arms were wrapped around her.

She moved to look at his face, accidently making him stirr.

"Thanks Tommy." Jude whispered.

They both fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Until the doorbell rang.

Jude groaned and rolled over. Tommy got himself up and made his way to the door.

"Hey T, mind if I come in?"

* * *

A cliffie!

I'm Back!


	13. Brendan Quincy

Here's chapter 13!

Alexz

* * *

"What are you doing here? WHY HAVE YOU COME?" Tommy shouted at his unexpected visitor.

"I decided to drop by. Can't I see you once in a while?"

"Not after what you did. Go. NOW!"

Jude made her way to the door. She found Tommy, shouting at an older man. Okay, so he wasn't that much older than Tommy and he had the same irresistible eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"My brother is just leaving." Tommy tried to shove his brother out of the door, but as the door was closing, a foot was stuck inside.

"Hey, you must be Jude Harrison. I'm Brendan. Brendan Quincy."

Brendan pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Nice to meet you." Jude said trying to be be polite. She wasn't sure she liked Brendan. He seemed nice but she could sense he had an attitude. A cocky attitude.

Knowing there was nothing he could do, Tommy reluctantly let his brother in.

Tommy went into the kitchen to get some coffee, while Jude stayed in the lounge with Brendan.

She was sat on the couch, Brendan sat down next to her. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm a huge fan. I have your album."

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

He moved closer to her. Jude stood up.

"I'm gonna, uh, go see what Tommy is doing."

She quickly walked into the kitchen.

Tommy wasn't there.

She heard movement in the bathroom, so she assumed he was in there. The door opened behind her and Jude spun around.

Brendan walked up to her.

"Looks like we're alone." He said in a deep voice. Jude backed away, unfortunately she was backed up against the wall.

He began to kiss her but she hit him. He pulled away in disgust and hit her.

Jude fell to the floor, hitting her head on the wall. Her vision became blurred and she could vaguely see Brendan making his way over to her. In his hand he had a steak knife.

"You don't turn Brendan Quincy away, you little..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

She could barely make out his shape, but she knew who it was. Tommy.

Tommy walked up to his brother and shoved him out of the back door.

"You come near her again, and I will hurt you. Understand?"

He literally threw Brendan out of the door.

After locking it, Tommy ran over to Jude.

"Jude? Can you hear me?"

"Tommy?"

He got the first-aid kit out from the kitchen closet. Bending down beside her he checked her over.

"Tommy? Can you stop moving?"

He looked at her. He was sitting on the floor and wasn't moving.

"Girl, I'm not moving. Let's get you to the lounge."

He picked her up from the floor and carried her into the lounge. He set her down on the couch.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah girl."

"Your brother's a jerk."

He laughed and brushed some hair from her face.

"I know girl. I know."


	14. My favourite redheads

Here is chapter 14. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing (Alexzgirl1, Angel422, Burninsecretskept, Undiscovered91, Nessalyn, Samitiny, Lollipoprockchic, Shards of Ice43, Duddley111, Daydreaming beauty, Tommy4eva, Melodie568).

Keep 'em coming!

Alexz

* * *

It was 9 at night and Jude was still in the studio. As soon as the playback finished, Tommy turned to face her.

"Girl this song is awesome. Georgia's gonna love it."

Jude just nodded. A few minutes ago she had thought she had seen Brendan outside, but it couldn't be. Could it?

As Tommy got up to leave, she jumped up as well.

"Tommy wait!"

He stopped.

"Can you give me a ride home?"

He shrugged.

"Ok. Come on."

A few minutes later and Jude was unlocking her front door. Her mom was out on a date with Don and her sister was with a friend working on some project for school.

Jude had taken a shower and changed into her pyjamas when she heard something downstairs.

Grabbing an umbrella (A/N: I don't know if people keep umbrella's upstairs. I do but hey, I'm strange!) , she made her way downstairs.

In her kitchen was...

"Wh...what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I'm your biggest fan."

Brendan made his way towards her, making Jude drop the umbrella.

"What do you want from me?"

He smiled an evil smile.

"Something I want from all of my favourite redheads."

All of a sudden, Jude's world went black.

Tommy was sat on his couch, flicking through the tv channels, when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tommy..."

"Jude?"

Her voice sounded so broken, so helpless, so un-Judish.

"Tommy... can you come over? I...I need you."

Panic began to set into his mind.

"I'll be right there."

Grabbing his car keys, he ran out of the door.

He rushed into the Harrison's home, and he was horrified by what he found.


	15. Baby sister in trouble

2 chapters in 1 day! I'm so proud of myself!

Alexz

* * *

Jude was lying on the floor, the lower half of her body was covered in blood. Tommy knelt down beside her. He could tell what had happened.

"Jude. Who did this."

She looked up at him, her blue eyes full of sadness and unshed tears.

Her answer came out in a whisper.

"Brendan."

At that moment anger began to build up in Tommy. How could his brother do this to his girl. Okay, so he wasn't quite his girl yet, but someday. Maybe she would be.

He helped Jude stand up and helped her make her way to the shower. He also put her pyjama pants in the wash.

He made a strong cup of coffee and stood with his back to the door.

Jude came back out, feeling slightly better. She found Tommy standing with his back to her.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Tommy."

The sound of a door opening made them turn around.

"Sadie? Why are you home so early?"

"We finished our project early." That's when she noticed blood running down Jude's leg.

"Jude? Are you okay. You're bleeding."

Jude began to feel faint as she hadn't realized how much blood she had lost.

Tommy noticed Jude was swaying slightly and put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

It didn't help though, as she collapsed, on the kitchen floor.

"JUDE!" Sadie shouted.

The two of them knelt down beside her.

"Tommy what happened?"

Tommy looked her in the eyes.

"She was raped."

Sadie felt pain and anger. Pain because her baby sister had been raped and anger towards the guy who had essentially ruined her sisters life.

"Who did it?"

Tommy sighed and looked down.

"My brother."


	16. Lil' Tommy Q the iron chef

Hi guys. Sorry that this chapter is so short but I have once again been invaded by the horrible little martians also known as writers block:(

If anyone has any ideas please either leave a review or PM me.

This chapter is pure Jommy especially for Alexzgirl1. Annika you are great!

Alexz

* * *

A few hours later, Jude stirred.

Tommy and Sadie had taken her up to her room and put her in her bed.

She sat up, trying to piece together what had happened.

To her, last night was a strange blur. She had a vague memory of the terrible events, but they weren't clear.

Making her way downstairs, she found Sadie asleep on the couch and Tommy in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Hey. I didn't know you cooked. I can see it in the paper now: Lil' Tommy Q the iron chef!"

Her voice startled him. He spun around.

She laughed at how nervous and alert he was.

"Calm down Quincy, it's me."

He visibly relaxed.

"Jude, how are you?"

She raised an eyebrow at his unusual question, but answered anyway.

"Pretty good. I mean, I feel terrible about what happened last night," _Whatever did happen_, she thought. "But I feel pretty good because you're here. Just like you always have been." Jude moved towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for being here Tommy."

"Girl, I'll never be anywhere else."

She smiled at him.

"Breakfast looks great so far, but you know what's missing?"

"What?"

"Pancakes. With Maple Syrup."

He laughed and shook his head.

_God, it's good to have the old Jude back_.


	17. Always know where you are

Hi everyone! Here's chapter 17!

I think I'm slowly recovering from my writers block!

I got a new kitten today! His name is Tyson and he is a British Blue!

Alexz

* * *

Jude's life was just getting back to normal.

Or so she thought.

It had been a few months after Brendan had raped her and she was staying with Tommy. Sadie was back at college and her mom had moved to Vancouver with Don.

Jude was curled up on the sofa next to Tommy and both of them were pigging out on pizza.

"Hey Tommy could you pass the spray cream?"

He handed it to her and she squirted it straight from the can into her mouth.

"Nice, girl, nice."

She laughed at him and sprayed cream in his face.

"Oh you're in for it now!"

Tommy picked up the cream cheese and sprayed it all over her head.

"You didn't just do what I think you did!"

A smirk had appeared on his face.

"And if I did."

Jude's face lit up with a smile.

"I'd have to do this."

Jude sprayed cream all over his perfectly gelled hair.

After an hour of covering eachother with whatever food they could find, the 'mature' pair flopped down onto the couch.

Tommy soon stood up.

"I'm gonna take a shower." He walked off to the bathroom.

While Tommy was in the shower, Jude was sat on the couch randomly flicking through TV stations.

Until the phone rang.

"Hi?"

"Ah, my favourite redhead."

"How... how... did you know I was here?" Jude's voice was barely a whisper.

"I always know where you are."

Jude dropped the phone.

When Tommy came out of the bathroom, he found Jude standing against the far wall, the phone lying on the opposite site of the room.

He made his way to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

But the person had hung up.


	18. Get us mixed up

Here's chapter 18.

Alexz

* * *

Jude was standing against the wall, fear in her eyes.

Tommy made his way over to her and pulled her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth as she cried.

"He won't leave me alone."

Leading her over to the couch he sat down with her.

Tommy knew who had called her. He was going to make sure that his brother never came near Jude again.

The problem was. How was he going to do that. Tommy couldn't be with Jude every second of the day.

Tommy looked down at Jude, who had fallen asleep in his arms.

He carefully laid her down onto the couch, pulled a blanket over her and sat back to watch TV.

Jude opened her eyes to find sunlight streaming through the curtains.

She sat up, to find Tommy sat on the couch next to her, reading the paper. He put it down when he saw she was awake.

"What time is it Tommy?"

He smiled at her.

"9 in the morning."

Jude groaned and pulled one of the couch cusions over her head.

"Too early." Although it came out in a mumble.

He pulled Jude up from the couch.

"Girl, we were supposed to be at the studio an hour ago."

* * *

When the two arrived they went straight into the studio.

After a good half hour of recording and mixing, Tommy left to get coffee.

Jude was waiting in the studio for him when the door opened and someone walked in.

"Hey Tom. Did you get my coffee?"

She felt someone walk up behind her.

"Oh, I'm not Tom. Although people do get us mixed up."

Jude bolted off of the chair and backed up against the wall.

"What do you want with me?"

"You should know. Remember last month?"

At that point Tommy walked into the studio.

Dropping the two cups of coffee, he ran over to Brendan and punched him in the face.

Jude started to pull on Tommy's arm, yelling at him to stop it.

She managed to get in between the two brothers...

...just as Brendan threw a punch that was aimed at Tommy.

The force threw her onto the sound-board.

Three more people ran into the studio.

Georgia, Darius and Kwest.

"You Bastard." Tommy spat at his brother as he ran over to Jude.

Kwest and Darius held Brendan back, as Georgia and Tommy helped Jude up from the floor.

Her eye was slightly swollen and her left arm was bleeding, from where she had hit some equipment.

Ej phoned the police and Brendan was taken away.

"Hopefully we'll never see my bastard of a brother again."

* * *

Brendan is a bastard! Who agrees with me! 


	19. Shocking contrast

Hi guys. Sorry I haven't update recently. This has to be like my longest chapter yet! Anyway, Thank you Annika for giving me the destination.

Alexz

* * *

To help Jude recover from all of the drama, Tommy had planned a surprise for her, with the help of Georgia, Sadie and Ej.

Jude was clueless. All she knew was to be up at 6am (Which she had complained about), packed and ready to go somewhere.

Where? She wasn't sure.

Jude was also the type of person who hated secrets being kept from her.

After an hours drive in Tommy's Viper, they arrived...

...at an airport.

"Tommy?"

Tommy turned to face her.

"Girl, after everything that's happened, me and so many other people have decided you need a break, so... how would you like to go on a vacation with me?"

A smile came over her face.

"It depends on where we're going!"

Tommy handed her some photos that had been cut out of a brochure. They were of a beautiful island, with white sand and clear blue seas.

"Tommy, it's beautiful. But what's it called?"

"Girl, you're looking at the beautiful Caribic."

* * *

An hour later and they were finally on the plane. 

Shortly after take-off, Tommy felt something on his shoulder. Turning his head he found that Jude had fallen asleep and her red haired head was resting on his shoulder.

Looking at his watch, he wasn't surprised.

It was only 8 in the morning.

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, then picked up the newspaper and started to read.

* * *

Jude woke up to find Tommy browsing through the songs on her iPod. 

"Hey girl. Nice music collection by the way. My favourite has to be Wake me up before you go go." His voice had a mocking, sarcasting tone to it. Jude thumped him on the arm.

"Come on Tommy, it's a classic."

* * *

The rest of the plane journey went fast. 

When they stepped out of the Caribic airport, Jude already felt better. The atmosphere was a peaceful one instead of the hectic Toronto atmosphere that she suffered from everyday.

"Thanks Tommy."

Tommy looked confused.

"For what?"

"Bringing me here. It's gonna help."

He put his arm around her (well, as best he could with his suitcase in his hand) and they made their way to the rental car which would take them to their villa.

* * *

The next morning, Jude woke in the best mood she had been in in a long time. She even got up early and made breakfast for both of them. 

When Tommy rised from his bed, he found food on the table. Walking outside, he found Jude, sat by the pool, strumming her guitar, still wearing her pyjamas.

_"Girl, Why have you got your guitar." Tommy had asked when she had put her suitcase in the back of his Viper followed by her guitar._

_"In case I get inspired."_

He walked up to her and sat next to her. Putting his arms around hers he strummed a chord on the guitar.

"How about this chord?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey."

"Morning girl. I saw breakfast. Is it edible?"

Jude gave him a smile.

"Of course it is."

* * *

After breakfast, the two went down to the beach. It was beautiful. As Tommy laid out some blankets for them to sit on, Jude flopped down into the sand. 

Tommy watched her as she laid there, looking up at the sky.

She was wearing a black bikini that had a white music note printed on it. Her vibrant red hair was a shocking contrast to the pale white sand.

Tommy laid down beside her.

She stood up and pulled Tommy up with her. He was wearing blue swimming bottoms and his hair was perfectly gelled 'As usual.' Jude thought.

She led him down to the sea.

He looked at her, not knowing what she was doing.

Until she flicked water at him.

"Harrison, you're nothing but a big kid."

He flicked water back.

This soon turned into a huge water fight.

As they headed back up the beach, Tommy's hair flattened and Jude's plastered to her head, they both fell down onto the towels.

Tommy reached into the bag to get their lunch out. He was pulling a knife out of the bag, cutting his finger.

Jude saw the blood...

...and that's when the painful and horrific memories started rushing back.

* * *

There are pictures of Caribic in my Photobucket album. You can access them through the link on my profile!

They're worth looking at!


	20. Sunset Borderline

Hi everyone. Sorry it's been so long but I needed a break from this, so I updated NSTB. But finally here it is: CHAPTER 20!

This is also probably my longest chapter yet!

Oh, and the lyrics used are Sunset Borderline by Sandi Thom.

Please R&R

Alexz

* * *

When Jude saw the blood on Tommy's hand, memories that she would rather forget came rushing back. 

She remembered the awful night;

Finding Brendan in her kitchen;

Brendan raping her;

Remembering feeling dirty afterwards...

And the amount of blood left behind. The amount that she couldn't erase from her mind.

She froze, staring off into space.

"Jude?" Tommy looked at her, concern and worry on his face.

"Jude are you okay?"

"_**What do you want from me?"**_

_**He smiled an evil smile.**_

"**_Something I want from all of my favourite redheads."_**

Jude screamed.

Immediately Tommy was by her side, lunch forgotton.

"Jude, tell me what's wrong. Let me help you."

All he got from her was a faint whisper.

"Help me. Tommy. Please."

Tommy wrapped his arms around her, and whispered comforting words in her ear.

Over the course of the next hour, Jude explained everything to Tommy, everything his brother did to her was voiced.

Old wounds were re-opened.

"Okay." Jude sniffed. "I'm finished. I never want to talk about it again, but at least there's someone else who knows."

She flung her arms around him.

"I know it was hard for you Tom but, thanks. I feel so much better."

Jude's retelling had left him shocked.

_"I heard a noise downstairs so I went to look. He was standing there."_

_Tears began to stream down her face as he listened._

_"He backed me into a wall and told me I'd enjoy it. That's when he started taking off my pyjama pants. I tried hitting him but he slammed me into the floor. I don't know what else happened. I woke up to find him gone and there was blood everywhere."_

"Um... Tommy? On the way back can we stop at a drug store? I need to pick up something."

A thought came to him.

"Jude no. You aren't going to kill yourself."

Jude stared at him like he was crazy.

"Chill Quincy. All I need is some hair dye."

He asked her why.

"He said he liked redheads."

That was all the answers Tommy needed. His brother had said he liked redheads, so she didn't want to be one anymore.

"Fair enough. So, what colour?"

She smiled at him.

"It's a surprise."

After stopping at the drug store they went straight back to the villa.

Jude went straight to the bathroom and locked the door.

Picking up her guitar, Tommy began strumming random chords.

Half an hour later, Jude emerged.

Turning around from his position on the couch, he looked at her.

She had curled her newly dyed hair into loose ringlets.

He liked her new look. It wasn't exactly punk-princess, but it worked.

He smiled at her.

"Blonde works on you girl."

She smiled back at him.

"Thanks. I like it too."

After dinner, they sat out side watching the sunset.

"Tommy, thanks for bringing me here."

Suddenly, Jude jumped up.

"Girl, what's wrong?"

She picked up her guitar.

"I told you I might need this!"

He smiled at her.

"New song?"

Nodding her head, she sat cross-legged on the floor by the pool, with her notebook and guitar.

Tommy left her to work.

He came back after an hour.

Stopping in the door frame, he listened.

"A simple scent of summer stole my heart for the last dance  
the smell of two-stroke petrol from a motorbike we used to have  
those playing fields of cut grass you know high school left me kind of blue  
now with every sweet summer breeze I'll be thinking of you

Now I'm waiting for the sunset borderline  
every suns gotta set with time  
but I'll remember those moments for evermore  
as the days where nothing had changed at all.

Found a long lost picture of the car we used to run  
cotton candy coloured paintwork looked so faded in the sun  
and that 6 o clock sunrise you always used to drive me to  
guess that long lost picture will always have me thinking, have me thinking of you

Now I'm waiting for the sunset borderline  
every suns gotta set with time  
but I'll remember those moments for evermore  
as the days where nothing had changed at all.

So for every little sad sweet love song that's ever sung, I'll be thinking  
and for every lost summers day that ever been and gone, I'll be thinking  
I wonder if your gonna be the tear that follows me,  
until that sun is set I guess I'll always be

Waiting for the sunset borderline  
every suns gotta set with time  
but I'll remember those moments for evermore  
as the days where nothing had changed at all.

Turned into the radio flicking through the stations one by one  
tried to listen through the rain while  
humming those melodies alone  
I remember how you told me Lennon & McCartney  
always pulled you through  
so as the music fades out I'll be thinking, I'll be thinking of you"


	21. But it never came

Again, I have been hit but the tragedy we like to call, writers block. This chapter is pure Jommy! A huge thank you goes out to Alexzgirl1 for helping me with this! She wrote part of the Jommy! THANK YOU!

Alexz

* * *

It was getting late, and Jude and Tommy where sat, on the beach, watching the sunset. They held ice creams and he had his arm around her. 

"Tommy?"

He looked down at her.

"Thanks for helping me. No, wait. Thanks for walking into my life."

He smiled at her. Remembering the day they first met.

"_And really, really lame. You can't be serious, little Tommy Q?"_

"_First, I'm here because Georgia is a friend. I could care less about you or your wack contest. Second, the name's Tom Quincy. Don't you ever call me little Tommy Q again."_

It wasn't exactly love at first sight!

Finishing off their ice creams, they lied on the floor, next to each other.

Tommy reached over and fingered some of her hair.

Jude looked at him.

"It's bad isn't it?"

The yellow light shone down on her, and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist any temptation.

"Girl, it's beautiful. You're beautiful."

Leaning over he kissed her.

When they broke apart, she waited for what she knew was coming.

"_Either I have to quit working with you, or I can stay but we have to agree we have to agree that that kiss never happened."  
"No..."  
"Jude, say it. Jude..."  
"Okay."  
"Jude, say it." _

"_Okay. Okay. It never happened. Okay?"_

But nothing came.

"Tommy why don't you tell me I should forget it. I'm waiting, don't make it that difficult for me just say it. I need it."

He answered with another kiss.

"Jude I'm not going to make you forget everything. I love you."

As they sat up, she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you. So much."


	22. Unwritten

Sorry that I haven't updated this recently. I feel so bad! Anyway, I'm writing this while watching the football (England v Ecuador. **_COME ON ENGLAND!_**) so it's not as good as it could be.

Please Review!

Alexz

* * *

A week after returning from Caribic, and Jude was already feeling the stress of being a rock star.

Tommy was trying to help but his job wasn't all calm and peaceful. Like Jude, stress was invading him. However, unlike Jude, he wasn't going to let it get the better of him. He was going to fight it.

He was walking through G-Major when he saw Jude, leaning against the wall, her head in her hands. Walking up to her, he stood next to her.

Jude looked up at him, gave him a nod of acknowledgement., and looked back down at the ground.

"Hey girl. Something wrong?"

She started to slide down the wall, sinking to the ground. He simply followed.

"I was just in a meeting with Georgia and Darius. Apparently, Darius has bought G-Major and he said that if I don't come up with more than one song every month he'd drop me from the label. I have three days to write and record a new song or, my record contract is history."

Up until that point, Tommy had thought that he had problems in his life, but now he realized how hard it was for Jude. Her parents had divorced, her career was fading fast and he knew that she felt alone.

Putting his arm around her, he pulled her up from the floor.

"Let's go in and write a song that will show Darius that you can make it and that you were born for this."

Hours later and they had done it. The pair were sat in Darius' office. Pressing play, Darius sat back and listened as Jude's voice flooded the room.

"I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your innovations  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
To the years where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
To the years where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
To the years where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
To the years where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah"

As the song finished, Jude awaited her sentence…


	23. Happy Ending

I'm upset. Firstly because England are out of the world cup :( and because it's the end of an era (sorta!). That's right, this is the last chapter of Reckoning. :(

I want to thank everyone for reviewing. You've all been wonderful.

I may write a sequel to this.

Alexz

* * *

Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours as Jude awaited what was probably one of the most important descicions of her life.

This man had the power to make or break her career.

"Alright, you still have your contract. But only if you stick to my schedule."

Jude couldn't belive it. She had been certain she was going to be dropped from the label.

"Thank you so much."

She slowly stood up, Tommy following, and made her way to the door.

Once outside, she flung her arms around Tommy who spun her around.

He looked around, then making sure that the corridor was empty, he kissed her.

Over the last few months Jude's life had been full of bumps. She had been suicidal, her mom had moved, she had been raped and she was finally together with the guy of her dreams.

At least now, her life was finally getting back to normal.


End file.
